Known concentrating elements used in solar power systems, particularly folded mirror systems in which air or vacuum is disposed between the concentrating elements, produces obscuration resulting from a secondary folding mirror, such as that employed in a classic "Cassegrainian" system in which a parabolic concave primary mirror converges light onto a hyperbolic convex secondary mirror which redirects that light to focus near the center of the primary mirror. The secondary mirror is opaque, thereby resulting in obscuration of some of the rays, causing loss of optical energy reaching the focal plane.
It is a primary object of the solar power system in accordance with the present invention to modify a "Cassegrainian"-type fused silica concentrator system by employing an immersion media which, through the use of the phenomenon of total internal reflection, minimizes or eliminates obscuration and achieves a wide field of view to ease the tracking requirements for a solar panel.
Other objects and advantages of the solar power system in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the following description thereof.